


One of Those Destiny Things

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But it's a cute lil romance :3, F/M, I just wanted to see Sokka and a firebender, Isana - Freeform, No smut bc these are CHILDREN, No suki hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sokka and a firebender, Sokka and original female character, Suki is amazing, Tags May Change, either this will be mult chapters spanning over several years, or ill make a second fanfic, we will see :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears on Ember Island, it changes everything for Sokka.Will he find romance with the girl, or is it just a silly crush?This fic is written like the characters are actually still in the "cartoon universe" so the reactions (comical blushing, goofy expressions) I attempt to describe...well imagine it's like the show:)Oc Isana
Relationships: Sokka/OC, Sokka/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Ch 1

"Who's there?" Aang asks at the rustling bushes.

"There's no one there, Aang. It's just some animal." Katara reasons.

"No, Katara. I think there is someone behind those bushes…" Sokka reaches for his boomerang.

"Wait!" A girlish voice rings out, "I don't want to fight you!" A girl walks out of the brushes. She's dressed in typical fire-nation clothing. Her hair is a dark, inky black, but her eyes—Fire-nation people have golden, ember eyes, not blue?

"Who are you?" Aang points his staff at the girl.

"I—I want to help you."

"Why would a fire-nation citizen help us?"

"I may be fire-nation, but I want to help you. My destiny is to help the avatar win this war."

"You don't look fire-nation. Why are your eyes blue?" Zuko asks.

The girl flushes, casting her blue eyes towards the ground, "I'm aware I do not look fire nation,  _ traditionally _ . My grandmother was from the southern water tribe. That's why my eyes aren't amber."

_ Southern Water Tribe?  _

Sokka looks towards Katara. Her eyes are as wide as he imagines he is at this moment.

"The southern water tribe?" He asks, confused.

"The fire nation—"

"Took all the water benders! We know! We 're--" Katara motions between herself and him, "from the southern water tribe! Are you a water bender?" 

"Uh—"the girl looks around at them, "no. I'm not. I'm a fire bender. My grandfather was a fire bender…"

"You're grandmother  _ married _ a fire bender?" He knows his face looks shocked.

The girl smiles, shrugging her shoulders, "he was a good guy. They moved off of the mainland long before my mother was born."

"So your eyes…"

"Are like my grandmothers."

Katara looks at him again.

"So you're not loyal—"Aang starts.

"To the Firelord? No, of course, I'm not. He's a monster." Zuko looks uncomfortable but nods anyway. "We exist. Firebenders I mean, who don't serve and never served that  _ tyrant _ ." She glares at the ground.

"What do you think you can do for us?" Sokka asks.

She looks him in the eyes, "I want to fight with you. I've been training my entire life for a reason. I didn't know what before, but now, I know it was to fight alongside you and defeat the monster who's brought imbalance to the nations."

The intensity in her eyes as she talks about defeating the Firelord intrigues him. She seems genuine.

"I believe her," he says, keeping eye contact with the strange girl.

"She's not lying," Toph shrugs.

The girl looks at them with hope in her eyes.

"Okay." Aang pulls his staff back behind his arm.

"Okay?" Zuko looks at him, "You're just going to trust her?"

"If Toph says she isn't lying, and Sokka believes her, I believe her," Aang looks at Zuko, "and if the prince of the fire-nation can join our side, why can't she?"

"You're the prince of the fire-nation?" Her blue eyes widened in horror.

"He's with us," Sokka interrupts, "he wants to take down his father just like the rest of us."

She glances at Zuko again, unsure that that's the truth. He wonders what horrors she may have experienced under the royal family's rule.

"I know you may have been mistreated by the people my father appointed… I want to see him lose his power as much as you do. He's an evil man."

She looks warily at him for a second more before she nods.

**

She's sitting alone off to the side. Her elbows lean on her knees as she gazes up towards the moon. He gets up from the fire, sitting down a few feet away from her.

"Hey," he offers an awkward greeting.

"Uh--hi," she glances over at him before turning her attention back to the moon.

He doesn't know how or why the words leave his mouth, but before he can stop himself, he says, "I used to date her."

She looks over at him. A deep frown etched on her face, "what are you talking about?"

Sokka laughs awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck, "the moon--"

"You dated the moon?"

"Well… before? Before she was the moon?" Panic rises in his throat. Where the heck was he going with this?

Isana looks away, confusion laced in her frown, "is this a joke or something?"

"No!" he flails his arms, "see we went to the Northern Water Tribe when we first met Aang… we met Princess Yue. She and I had a _ thing _ , and she turned into the moon..."

Silence comes over the conversation as she stares at him, "Huh. Okay…" She blows a piece of her hair away from her eyes.

"So…"

"So what?" she looks over at him.

"What's your story?"

"Besides what I've already told everyone? Not much. I'm a fire bender who's lived under a dictatorship like everyone else in the fire nation. They killed my brother because he wouldn't follow them. I've been hiding ever since to keep them away from my grandmother. I need the avatar to win this war."

"I'm sorry… they killed my mother. I understand the pain of losing someone to the fire-nation."

Isana's smile is small, "I think Aang will end the war. I believe he will… he has to…" She whispers the last part, pulling her knees to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets to know the new member of the Gaang. She's different and he's intrigued by her.
> 
> Sorry the summary is weak af. I am bad at the summaries:') promise the chapter is better than the summary aha!

At dawn, he finds her practicing her firebending. The light of the orange sunrise gleans off of her black hair. He doesn't want to interrupt her. Her powerful flames lick the sky as she does some crazy movement he can't comprehend until it's over… She stills.

"I know you're there, Sokka." She stills her breathing.

Sheepishly stepping out of the shadows, he apologizes.

Isana turns towards him, stretching her arms above her head, "It's fine. Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you up?"

Isana nods to his sword, "I wanted to get some practice in."

Sokka pats his space sword in its sheath, "me too."

She walks closer, "you know how to fight with a sword?"

His chest puffs up just a tiny bit with the praise, "yes, I do."

"Oh, that's so cool! Can you show me something? Maybe a form?"

Sokka pulls the sword out of the sheath. The metal glints in the soft morning sunlight.

"Wow… what's it made of?"

"A space rock."

She frowns, but he thinks she looks a little impressed as well, "Can you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Show me some sword fighting! I want to see it. I'll show you some of the fire bending tricks I've learned."

"I've seen firebending," Sokka says. If anything, he's  _ embarrassed _ she wants to see him sword fight. No one willing wants to watch him do  _ anything _ . He can't bend and traveling with such amazing benders, his sister, Toph, and the freaking Avatar... well, it makes him feel unspecial at times. He can't believe she's actually interested in watching him practice some forms.

Isana rolls her eyes, "I know, but these are  _ tricks _ . Things I made up to pass the time. They're really cool. I promise it's a fair trade."

He doesn't see her conceding anytime soon, "fine… But nothing too crazy. I'll just show you something basic."

She pumps her hand in the air, "Yes!" Plopping down on one of the steps, she gives him her undivided attention.

"Well… This is I guess a basic sword fighting technique--" Sokka does one of the exercises Master Piandao taught him.

"Interesting… have you fought a lot?"

He lets the question go to his head, "Yeah. A ton." Flexing his biceps just slightly as he does an _ extra _ spicy move.

"Wow! That was cool."

Sokka finds himself wanting to impress this fire nation girl. She's different, and she seems genuinely interested in his sword fighting. 

He puts away the sword, turning back towards her, "Okay, let's see this amazing firebending you promised."

Isana stands up, "okay, here are some of the things I've come up with. Stand back a little. Fire  _ can,"  _ she winks "be dangerous." Sokka gulps, his face going red. He stands back by where she had been sitting.

"Okay, I call this the blazing lotus." She contorts the fire she creates into a flaming swirl of petals.

"Wow! How are you doing that?" he looks up at the fire flower.

"It's all about the wrist." she continues to move the flower around, "wait, look, I can make it unfold." The petals seem to burn up, creating the illusion that it is unfolding.

"That's impressive," Sokka praises.

"Thanks! Look at this, I can make pictures in the sky if I'm quick enough." She creates a small picture of the sun setting in the sky.

"Wow, Zuko can't do that."

"Zuko wasn't taught that fire can be something other than destruction." she lets her hands drop, "the fire nation has ruined firebending for those who don't wish to conquer and destroy. My grandfather used to talk about when firebending was a beautiful art form, much like how the other elements exist in the world. Now it's just  _ feared _ ." she looks away in disgust. Almost like she's disgusted with herself for wielding such power.

"Hey," he walks near to her, "Aang will bring balance to the world."

She looks at him. Her eyes are such a familiar shade of blue, he feels at home when he looks into them. "I hope so. I really do."

*

Sokka makes terrible jokes. Something he's known for in the Gaang. He realizes they are horrible jokes, but he can't help it. They made him laugh. But when Isana laughed along with him, he found himself embarrassed by his usual antics. Whenever he made a bad pun or a cringe-worthy joke, he would laugh embarrassed, glancing quickly to see if Isana was laughing.

She's always laughing behind her hand, looking away from his gaze. It drove him insane.

"Yeah? Uh—"sometimes he finds himself trying to make her continue to laugh, telling another awful joke. His desire to not only be the funny guy was overwhelming in her presence. 

Isana would always laugh harder, her fingers catching on his bicep in an attempt to stable herself. "Stop! You're going to make me cry."

He feels his face heat up as he rubs the back of his neck.

He's never had a girl laugh along with him like this. Definitely  _ not _ a pretty girl like Isana.

"What are you two laughing about?" Katara walks nearer.

"I uh--"

"Your brother is  _ really _ funny," Isana says, smiling at Katara. He blinks at Isana.  _ She thinks I'm funny? _

"That's debatable…" Katara frowns at him.

"No! Really," Isana flashes her wide smile at him. He feels his face burn under that infectious smile.

*

They continued to get up at the same time to train together. Isana sharing some crazy firebending trick she'd taught herself and Sokka in return showed her something Master Piandao had taught him. Not that he minded showing off for the pretty girl. He didn't hate how she praised him and the skills he's learned.

During the afternoons, they tended to sit on the beach. The mornings and mid-days were always cold, perfect for training, but the afternoons and nights were humid. And it's nice to just relax… well, he could relax maybe if Isana wasn't so cute in her beach clothing. Sokka tries hard to not stare at the girl causing him to do a lot less relaxing than he'd like.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Isana smiles at him before looking out at the blue water. Her hand shields her eyes as she squints.

"Yeah, it' s--nice." He tries to hide the blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim," she stands up, blocking the sun, previously blinding him, "care to join me?"

"Wh--okay…" he stands up before following behind her to the water. The first touch of the small waves on his toes feels marvelous. The water is crisp and cold compared to the thick hot air.

"Oh! It's cold!" She laughs but continues to walk deeper until the water comes up to her neck. Of course, he follows suit, letting the water consume and envelope him. Spirits, this feels amazing.

"I love water…" she closes her eyes, relaxing into the ocean.

"Me too. It feels like home." He says stupidly. Why can't he say anything...smooth in front of her?

"I bet it's nice. But it's pretty cold in the South Pole, right?" She opens her blue eyes.

He laughs, "It's probably pretty cold for someone who isn't used to it."

"Is that a challenge, Sokka?"

"I'm just saying," he shrugs, "it's not a big deal if you can't handle the cold."

Isana's laughter fills the area around her, "Someday, I want to go there. To see where my grandmother came from. Do you think you could take me to the South Pole someday?"

He wants to tell her he'd take her anywhere her heart desires… but instead, he simply nods, "yes."

Isana leans back into the water, floating lazily, "I'm holding you to that."

"That's fine with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I'm gonna get this fic going !!!
> 
> Tumblr: @avatarthelastairbenderr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown...ba ba ba ba baaaaa...  
> Well yes. This story follows the OG plot somewhat so this is the final fight from the POV of Sokka and Isana (and Toph...she's there too aha)
> 
> It also veers from the OG plotline in a lot of ways though. 
> 
> Will Sokka and Isana admit their feelings for one another? Maybe

"Would it make more sense to have Isana go with me?" Zuko suggests. He holds his breath, suddenly feeling the burning pang of jealousy. Why doesn't he want her to be alone with Zuko? The group falls silent with Zuko's question.

"It is your destiny to fight your sister Zuko. To be the next Fire lord. You don't need me." Zuko nods at Isana's reply. Isana turns towards the others.

"I'll come with you," she looks at him. A determined look has overcome her soft features.

"Fine," Sokka nods. He thinks she's better off with him anyway. It's easier to watch over her if she's actually at his side, not off firebending with Zuko. 

"Okay…" Katara looks between the two before glancing at Aang, "we have a plan then."

*

The plan, of course, goes haywire almost immediately. Sokka, Toph, and Isana can get a few of the fleet's ships to fall from the sky before having to go down with one. Sokka keeps both Toph and Isana close to his side as the ship falls from the sky. Toph seems to get smaller, holding onto her own body as they prepare for the impact of the ship and ground, but Isana clings to him.

"We have to try to land so we don't die!" She yells, her blue eyes full of panic.

"I got us," Sokka shouts back, pulling the girls closer to his body. 

He's able to throw them away from the burning ship before it crashes, shielding both of their bodies from the sharp fall.

Isana sits up, reaching to touch his face. There's a frightened look in her eyes when he finally opens his own. "Are you okay, Sokka?"

He smiles up at her, suddenly feeling the harsh reality of the hit he just took in his head, "I'm fine...Just a little dizzy." She helps him sit up, letting him lean some of his weight on her. 

"Sit here for a moment. We need to think of a plan on how we can continue to fight from down here."

Isana looks around the crash site, looking to cook up some crazy plan to get them back into the fight. Her eyes light up with an idea. "There is fuel all over the rocks over there…"

Sokka looks at her, the thought suddenly coming to him as well, "We could...maybe?"

She looks at Toph, excited, "Flaming rocks! That's how we can fight from down here!"

"Flaming rocks!" Toph laughs, "sounds like a plan." She stomps on the ground. A rock explodes from the surrounding areas where the oil is—Isana firebends, setting the piece of earth on fire before Toph propels it towards the flying warship.

"Nice job!" Isana says as they watch another ship acquire a brand new hole in its side. 

She turns towards me, grinning, "thanks." 

Oil covered rock after oil-covered rock fly through the air, taking out tons of ships. They fall like dead flies from the sky. Sokka stands up, feeling better as the ringing in his head quiets down.

Isana has her back turned when a flame comes directly towards her as another ship falls dangerously close to them.

"Isa!" He runs at her, grabbing her and barrel rolling. His arms are around her, taking the blow of the fall. She ends up underneath him on the ground.

"Hi," she smiles.

His face instantly turns red as he scrambles up off of her. Holding out his hand, she takes it. "There was a flame...sorry—"

"Thank you," instantly, she steps out behind her, fire bending a large wall to protect them from another blast. "Be careful, Toph!" Toph yells something back, covering herself in rock.

He gulps. He always forgets how talented of a bender Isana is. Sometimes he forgets she's a firebender at all.

"Are you okay?" She asks, letting the fire dissipated.

"Yeah… I just forgot—"

She grins, "most people do." Her eyes widen as she looks over his shoulder, "the soldiers… they're going towards Aang the Firelord on foot…" Sokka whips around, wincing at a sudden sharp pain in his knee and ankle.

"We need to get to that ship and stop the troops on foot!" Sokka steps forwards, but his knee seems to give out under his weight.

"I'll follow them. You have to stay here with Toph. You're clearly injured."

"I can't let you...Isana!" She begins to walk away before he can stop her.

"I can do this, Sokka! I'll be fine!" she's gone before he can beg her to stay. He takes another step, gritting his teeth over the pain in his leg.

"Don't chase after her, Sokka. She can do it herself." Toph says.

Sokka huff, "fine. How can I help you?"

"Aim me towards where the last of the ships are." There are very few ships in their vicinity, which require his eyes to help her take them out.

He sees Aang in the distance. Aang's power is incredible. He bends the elements around him before coming nearer and nearer to Ozai. He thinks for a moment Aang's going to finish off the man, but everything stops. Then a blinding red and blue light overcomes everything. He shields his eyes, looking away from the brightness. It goes away after a few moments, and he looks around.

"Is it—done?" Toph asks from behind him.

"I think so…" he stands up, offering her his hand, "we should try and find everyone."  _ We should find Isana… Where is Isana? _

*

He sees her before she spots him. Relief rushes through his body. She locates him, a wide grin spreads across her face.

"Sokka!" She runs up to him, throwing her arms around him. The force of her body pushes him back a foot or two. 

"Isa—"whatever he had been trying to say is cut short when she presses her lips against his. His eyes widened before they shut tightly, suddenly focused on kissing her back. He inhales the hints of smoke that lace her flowery scent.

She pulls back slightly, her body still pressed tightly against his.

"What—what was that for?" He rests his forehead on hers.

"We won." Her answer is short, as her eyes close again. Her lips tilt into a small smile as her fingers dance across his bicep.

"Yeah," he kisses her again.

"Hey, are you two—?" Toph's voice interrupts them.

Sokka moves his head to look at her, "yeah! so what?"

She shrugs, "just didn't expect the two of you."

Isana rolls her eyes, pulling him back down to her lips.

*

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, they watch the sun setting. She has her head resting on his shoulder.

He looks down at her, "So—" 

she glances up, "so…?"

"I just want—wanted to know what  _ this _ is…?"

"This?"

"Yeah, us." He gestures between the two of them.

She smiles, "what do you think?"

"Well, you kissed me? And we're sitting here now…"

"Yeah? I don't know. What do you want this to be?"

Sokka makes an undignified noise, "you can't just kiss me then say you don't know what we are!" She giggles, maneuvering him to face her. She presses another kiss to his lips. "I—"

"I don't know what you want to be… I don't know where you stand with Suki or… anyone else." She turns away, staring out at the horizon.

He stares dumbfounded at her profile. Black hair sways in front of her face in the light breeze.

He looks back towards the horizon of pinks and oranges, "there is no one else."

Not looking towards her when she looks at him with surprise, "there isn't?"

"How could there be? Suki and I… we didn't reunite the way I thought we would. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be like… and then you show up--"

"Yeah? What did you think of that?"

"I mean--I would be dead without you. I think it was one of those destiny things."

She leans in closer to his chest. His arm wraps around her tighter, "I think so too."

He looks down at her. Her face is towards him as she waits for him. And he knows what she wants. He kisses her again.

"So," he whispers against her lips, "you didn't answer my question."

Isana grins, chasing his lips, "I am whatever you will let me be to you." She presses her lips to his again.

He pulls back just enough to say, "Okay, so I can accurately call you my girlfriend then."

Isana laughs, "Yes, you can."

*

When they're all reunited, he itches to tell them. But, the thought of relaxing and not worrying about anything but the present calmness is too delicious to ruin. He can be satisfied knowing he and Isana... and Toph know that something is definitely happening between he and Isana. And he can feel that this is just the beginning. There's a lot more to come from this relationship.

They talk amongst themselves as they lounge. Aang had actually done it. Defeated Ozai and restored a semblance of peace and tranquility amongst the four nations. There clearly was work to be done to ensure that this current state continued, but for now, everything was good. They had all agreed to continue to travel around and help the people of the four nations adjust. Of course, Zuko wouldn't be accompanying them as the new Fire Lord. He needed to be home to ensure there wouldn't be an uprising of his father's supporters. Nothing involving the fire nation and the damage it had done to the other Nations and its own people was going to be easy. Aang seemed confident in his relationship with Zuko being a driving force in peace and prosperity throughout the Nations. 

"Does anyone want a refill?" Zuko picks up the teapot to pour himself another cup. 

"I would," Isana sits up from where she'd been sitting next to Sokka. "Thank you, Zuko. This tea is wonderful."

"Thank you. It's Uncle's favorite."

"He has extraordinary taste when it comes to tea," her laugh is like a twinkling bell. So warm and happy as it tickles his ear.

He can't help but put his arm around her waist as she settles back down in her spot. Everyone seems to notice the gesture, even Isana, who gives him a shocked look. Sokka pulls his arm away from her. His friends look at one another, probably silently asking each other if anyone knows what is going on!

Isana sets her tea down before scooching closer to him, "I'm fine with it..." She smiles at their friends. Aang looks like he wants to say something, but he can't seem to find the ability to speak. Zuko just smirks. Sokka finds his face feels incredibly warm suddenly. 

Finally, Katara speaks up, "So you're together now?" She has a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He looks down at the little firebender on his arm. She smiles up at him.

"I'm not shocked at all," Toph says, taking another sip of her tea. 

"What do you mean?" Katara looks at Toph.

"She means she just had an idea that we were together. Right Toph?" Sokka blushes, hoping his friend will play along with the little lie.

"Yup," Toph smirks, "exactly what Sokka said."

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Aang finally speaks.

*

"Isana?" Katara gently grabs Isana's hand.

"Yes?" Isana smiles at her close friend. Sokka continues to hover around his girlfriend.

"Can I talk to Isana alone, perhaps?" Katara asks sweetly.

Sokka looks at Isana and back towards Katara, "fine?" 

The moment he's out of earshot, Katara speaks, "I can't believe he finally confessed his feelings!"

Isana laughs, "Well...actually, I kissed him."

Katara's jaw drops, "What?"

"I kissed Sokka the moment I was able to find him. I thought I had lost him. We were separated because he got injured... And Katara, I thought I had lost him. So I kissed him the moment I was able to. And, well, now here we are."

"Of course, you made the first move. That makes so much more sense. He followed you around like a lovesick idiot this entire time, refusing to admit he liked you. It was unbearable." Katara rolls her eyes.

"What? Really?" Isana raises her eyebrows, entirely unaware of Sokka's previous behavior.

"Of course you were oblivious," Katara giggles, "you two were made for one another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following me on @FanfictionSavant and @Avatarthelastairbenderr for writing and quality ATLA memes and fanart!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip x2
> 
> Sokka and Isana's relationship blossoms before our eyes as we skip through the next two years of their relationship. We meet Isana's grandmother, who is an absolute delight (all for the next chapter of the world. She's hella cool.). We talk about Republic City and we sort of mess up the timeline of everything else from here on. Welcome to my version of everything that happens after the war :)
> 
> Thanks for reading:)

Continuing to travel around the Nations with Aang and the others proved to still be a lot of work. Even though the threat of the Fire Nation was diffused mainly, the four Nations still needed the Avatar's help to create the peaceful world we all aimed to live in. 

At night, they still mainly camped under the stars. Isana sleeping right beside him, his fingers grazing hers as they slept. On some occasions, they stayed at a hotel, or a family asked them to be guests in their home. It was nice to travel around and not be worried that someone or something was chasing you. 

On the days they chose to take free time, they did fun things like visit the places they had wanted to but couldn't due to the threat of war. They visited towns full of generous and hospitable civilians, saw massive ruins, swam in crystal clear waters, and tasted the nations' cuisines.

Sometimes though, they ran into trouble. Ozai supporters and Fire Nation supporters still lingered around in the shadows in the Nations. It was easy to forget sometimes that the visible war may be over, but battles may yet have to be fought. 

When said Fire Nation cretin attacks him while he's hiking through a forested mountain top with his friends and Isana, he is surprised and confused. He felt almost silly as the pain spreads through the knife wound. How did the man sneak attack him? He'd be the first to admit he could be distracted by Isana; she was his entire world with her bubbly, addictive personality... but  _ really _ ? He felt entirely off his game as he clutched his side. Red blood oozing around his fingers, dripping down from the wound. 

Isana reacts quickly. She's able to fight off the man herself, minimal damage to her and the punk. Isana ties the man up using the sash she wears around her waist.

"You're fire nation!" The man snarls at her. "You're a traitor!"

Isana frowns, anger radiating off her body in threatening waves, "I am much more than Fire Nation." She spits back. Making sure the man couldn't sneak away, and the knife he used was far from his reach, she rushes over to Sokka.

"Are you okay?" She asks, letting him lean on her. His hand cradles the wound on his side as Isana pulls him to the ground to assess the damage.

"It's just a scratch," he winces when she moves his shirt up his abdomen.

"You're bleeding… a lot." She looks around the area, "I don't know where Katara is, so you're going to have to settle for my regular healing."

He chuckles, trying to get comfortable as she rips part of her flowing red skirt to wrap around his abdomen.

Sitting up he says, "We need to make sure he doesn't get away--"

"You are not doing anything, Sokka. You're injured!"

"You patched it up," he attempts to get up again, but Isana gently pushes his body back towards the grass.

Crossing her arms, she frowns at him, "I hardly did anything. You need to rest until Katara, and the others get to this part of the mountain." He huffs, annoyed that she won't let him get up. "I know you're upset with me, Sokka… but I'm not doing this to punish you. Don't you realize I love you? I don't want you to die over this injury and that cowardly man."

He stares at her in disbelief. Her face looks back at him, almost as if she's shocked at what she's just said.

"You.... love me?" His voice sounds different to his own ear this moment, and his chest feels light and warm.

She almost hesitates, but instead, she inhales before nodding, "I do. I love you."

"I love you too." He replies, dumbstruck almost. He wants to reach for her, pull her in his arms. This woman who  _ loves _ _ him _ . She does this for him, practically crushing his lips to hers. They settle into a soft, passionate kiss before pulling away from one another.

"Now, sit still so I can apply pressure to the wound... Spirits Sokka. You've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine," he cradles her cheek in his hand.

*

"What happened?" Katara yells as the group draws nearer. It must be a sight, Isana hovering over Sokka... a stranger tied up by a tree.

"That man," Isana motions towards the tied man with her a quick tilt of her head, "attacked us. Katara, he needs healing."

The Gaang rushes towards them. Katara kneeling next to the two of them while Aang and Toph walk up towards the attacker. 

"He stabbed Sokka," Isana moves to let Katara come closer, "He's lost some blood..."

"He'll be fine," Katara says calmly, unwrapping the wound. She uses the water she carries on her waist to begin to heal the wound. 

"It looks so much better," Isana comments once Katara finishes. She squeezes Sokka's hand. She wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified that he would die from blood loss. 

"Let's get this guy back to town," Aang says, helping the man up. He keeps his hand firmly on the assailant's bicep as he leads him towards Appa. 

Isana helps Sokka up, letting him lean some of his weight on her as they walk towards Appa. 

*

The man is imprisoned in the town holding cell, and they're back in their hotel arrangements. Isana fusses over him, making sure he's comfortable as he rests.

"I'm fine now, Isana," he pulls her down to his side, "you don't have to worry so much about me."

Isana frowns, "You don't know how scared I was..."

"I know, but I'm here and alive," he presses a kiss to her temple. After a few seconds of silence, he asks, "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said...You said you love me. But, were you just scared?"

Isana rolls her eyes, pulling back to look him in the eyes, "I meant it. I love you."

He grins, pulling her back towards his warm chest, "Good because I meant it too. I'm completely in love with you, Isana."

**A year later...**

They had continued to travel with Aang the past year. Now that Everything seemed to genuinely be settling down, Isana had asked him if he would visit Ember Island with her.

"I know it's a lot to ask...but I miss my Nana." 

"Of course. I would love to come with you."

They set off alone for the first time in what felt like forever. It was weird to be apart from their friends at first. They had never really been apart from them for this long, but once they were back on Ember Island, they began to truly enjoy themselves. 

Isana's grandmother lived in an old house further back in the lush greenery of the island. When Isana spotted her grandmother, she yelled for her, running towards the old woman.

"You've grown so much," the old woman said, holding Isana in her frail arms. 

"I'm so happy to see you, Nana. It's been too long."

"You were destined to leave and do great things. Your grandfather would be so proud of you."

Isana pulls back, "I hope so. I think of him every day. I hope he would be proud of the things I've done."

"He is," Isana's grandmother smiles at her before looking over Isana's shoulder, where Sokka is standing. He's standing somewhat awkwardly away from them, not wanting to intrude on their family moment. "We're being rude. You haven't introduced me to your friend, Isana."

Isana pulls away from her grandmother's embrace to pull Sokka closer. Her arm is linked with his, the other hand affectionately placed on his bicep, "This is Sokka," she looks up at him, "and we are actually--uh together."

"Together?" Isana's grandmother raises an eyebrow, "You didn't mention you had a boyfriend, Isana."

"We've been traveling so much, I forgot I hadn't mentioned it. We've been together for almost two years now."

"Interesting," the old woman smiles kindly at them. She has a shimmer in her eyes that reminds him of Isana, "I am Miaka, but you may call me Nana if you'd like, Sokka."

"It's nice to meet you," Sokka smiles back.

"Likewise. Now, come in, come in. I have dinner on the table."

*

Miaka had put together all of Isana's favorites, including some water tribe dishes he hadn't had in a while. 

"A water tribe boy, huh." Isana's grandmother smiles at him as he fills his plate with steamed dumplings and what she described as 'the closest thing you can get to artic hen in the fire nation.' 

"Southern Water Tribe," he responds.

Isana's grandmother sips her tea, "I assume Isana has mentioned I am also from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Of course, Nana." Isana nods, reaching for his hand. He intertwines their fingers before eating a dumpling.

"My husband, despite his fire nation upbringing, loved my steamed dumplings. I'm glad to see you harbor the same affection for our nation's cuisines." 

"Everything is delicious. We haven't had a decent meal since we split up with the rest of the group."

Miaka looks at her granddaughter. Isana smiles, "we mostly hunt or fish and cook over a fire when we're traveling."

"Oh, I see. It is unbelievable how far you've traveled around the world. You've seen so much and adapted to a life you were unaccustomed to."

Isana nods, "It's been worth it. I've seen so much, Nana." Isana eats a spoonful of extra spicy noodles.

"So, what are your plans then?" Miaka asks.

"Plans?" Isana tilts her head, setting down her spoon. Sokka takes another sip of his own tea.

"For life. Are you going to get married?" Sokka chokes on his tea. 

"Nana!" Isana turns towards Sokka. She rubs his back soothingly.

"I'm fine," he assures her.

"We're too young, Nana." Isana turns back towards her grandmother. Her cheeks are stained pink.

"You're nearly seventeen, Isana. I was married at seventeen." Miaka grins over her tea at her mortified granddaughter.

"That's not how--The world is different now, Nana!" Isana's face is a brilliant pink as she avoids looking at him.

"Yes, it is," The old woman smiles. Her eyes are full of laughter.

*

"I prepared two rooms... but if you'd like to share--?" Miaka doesn't seem concerned they share a room. Nevertheless, he looks towards Isana to see what she wants. She thinks about it for a second, the cute lines between her brows making an appearance.

"We can share," she decides. 

"Very well," Miaka leads them to one of her spare rooms. She opens the door before bidding them a good night.

*

"Sorry for her meddling," Isana says as they're snuggling. It's dark in their shared room, but she's warm in his arms. He can feel the steady rhythm of her heart as she waits for his reply.

"It was sort of funny," he chuckles.

"It was mortifying..." Isana rolls over onto her back, her arm covering her face dramatically. He feels bad that she's so embarrassed... but it's not like he hasn't  _ thought _ of it. 

"Hey," he gently pulls her arm away from her face, leaning his weight on his arm so he can look at her, "I'm having a really great time with you, Isana."

A small smile rests easily on her face, "you are?"

He tilts her chin so she'll look at him, "yup. The entire time...I like being just the two of us."

She grins, leaning closer to him, "I do too." Sokka could see them traveling all over together, getting married someday. He doesn't know how to tell her he wants her to be his. And he knows she would laugh and say she already is. She holds his heart in her delicate hands, and he can't see that changing ever.

*

"Zuko and Aang have been talking about building a city," she says, glancing up at Sokka, "something to unite the nations."

"Aang mentioned something about it," he takes another bite of his breakfast.

"I think I'm going to help them."

"How?" 

"Aang asked if I was willing to move to the area to somewhat establish the city."

"You're--you're going to?" His eyes widen comically.

Isana laughs, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to move there with me."

"What?" he looks confused.

"If you don't want to--"

"Isana! I just--? I didn't even know this was happening five minutes ago..."

"Well, you reacted weirdly! I'm obviously going to try to retract my question!" She huffs, crossing her arms across her chest. She looks adorable, pouting.

"I guess--I mean, I want to be where you are."

"You shouldn't make this sort of life decision just because you want to be near me."

Sokka tilts his head, "but you're my entire life, Isana."

A wide grin comes over her face as she gets up from her chair, moving his face so she can kiss him, "Spirits, how did I get so lucky to find you?" She presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. Sokka laughs, pulling her down onto his lap, kissing her again.

*

When they leave Miaka's home, they begin to plan their move to the new city. Meeting with Aang and Katara, they discuss the logistics of the move. The city was to be called Republic City, and it was to be a place for the displaced and lost people of the nations to come together. People from all over the world would hopefully see Republic City as a haven and a new beginning. 

Isana had insisted on Sokka doing something with Aang. Secretly she wanted some time with his sister to talk about moving with him to Republic City.

"I'm so glad you two are moving to Republic City!" Katara grabs Isana's hand. They're sitting in a little local tea shop after spending a day at a hot spring spa.

"It'll be nice to actually have somewhere to call home again," Isana laughs. Somewhere she could call home. It was something she had begun to think about after the ending of the war. "I'm not sure what we'll do about--well our living situation? I personally don't feel it's weird for Sokka and I to live together, but..."

"But you don't want to seem improper?" Katara guesses.

"Unfortunately, I do care a tiny bit what others think," Isana laughs uneasily.

"These are new times, Isana. I think that you should do whatever you feel fits your relationship."

*

"I want to live with you, Sokka," Isana says confidently once they're back together. 

"You do?" 

Isana nods, "I think that we should do what we feel is right for us. I can't imagine living away from you for even a few hours."

Sokka pulls her close to him, his forehead against hers, "I feel the same way. But--? Aren't you afraid of the ideas people will have?"

She shakes her head, "I don't care what they'll think. I love you. I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep next to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @FanfictionSavant & @AvatarTheLastAirbenderr
> 
> Thanks for likes, kudos, bookmarks, all that jazz! They mean so much you have no idea!! x
> 
> The next chapters will also be time skips:) They are being edited as you read! xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many time skips! Some sad stuff and some happy stuff. We're getting into the meat of this story now!

Another year passes before they're able to even consider moving. The city is under construction, most buildings that are planned not even breaking ground yet. Aang assures them that in time, the year they wait, the city will begin to establish itself. Their own move to Republic City is simple due to their lack of worldly possessions and the small apartments available at the time. The apartment they move into isn't huge...in fact, it's rather tiny, but it'll do for the limited hours they spend there. 

"It'll be a couple of years before it actually feels like a city," Aang had warned. Boy was this almost an understatement. 

"It's cozy," Isana tries to find the bright side of the situation.

"It's small," Sokka crosses his arms, "Aang said they were small but...Isana, this is  _ tiny _ ."

"It's nice!" Isana has always tried to find the positive in the situations they're thrown into: "Look, we have a view of what will probably be some sort of city center. And, the kitchens small, but we can make do! Plus, we're not going to spend most of our time here anyways!"

"Isana, our bed is next to our stove." 

Isana laughs, "Okay, the apartment is small...but it's quirky! We're never going to spend time here anyways. C'mon, this will be fun." She cups his cheeks in her hands. Sokka fights a smile from overcoming his sour expression, wrapping his arms around her. 

"It's gonna be tight with the two of us," he leans into her touch, "you're going to have to get used to all my annoying habits."

Isana rolls her eyes, "Bold of you to assume I'm not worse."

"Oh, you definitely are."

"Hey!" she laughs.

""m kidding," he presses his forehead against hers, "you're a delight. Except when you're woken up. You're so mean in the mornings."

" _ You're _ a complete nightmare during the night," she playfully smiles, "Tossing and turning...ending up sprawled out on top of me. How do you manage to be so  _ active _ at night?" Her hand trails down from his face to the top of his pec.

Sokka laughs, leaning forward to kiss her quickly, "I'm going to drive you insane."

She rolls her eyes, "you already do. I've gotten used to it."

*

They fill their apartment with things that make it feel like a home. By the window, Isana grows greenery. It grows towards the sun, happily there in their apartment. Their bed takes up most of the apartment, which leaves little room for dining options. If they decide to eat in their home, they end up eating on the bed, which seems eerily more intimate than sharing a table. 

Their entire life settles in nicely. They frequent the one established restaurant in the blossoming city. Whenever Aang and Katara pop in to see how everything is going, they help with whatever they're for. They help map out where buildings will be, walk on the shoreline, and swim. 

It weirdly feels like paradise, not traveling continuously. Waking up every morning next to one another was their favorite. 

The morning light wakes them. Their walls are illuminated by the soft oranges and yellows of the morning sun. Sokka loves to wake up earlier than her to watch as the early sun glows against her skin. He traces his fingers down her soft cheeks and down her shoulders. 

The mornings that Isana wakes first, she watches the steady rise and fall of his chest. He's cute when he sleeps, even though he tends to have his mouth open or, in some cases, his face smushed into the pillow. She finds him incredibly adorable in these moments.

** *One year later...* **

The news of her grandmother's failing health has Isana rushing to Ember Island without another thought. She begins to pack a bag the moment she gets a letter addressed to her from a neighbor explaining how her Nana isn't doing well.

"You don't have to come--" Isana stresses again. Sokka continues packing their stuff as she paces the small area of their apartment. 

"Of course, I'm coming with, Isana. I'm not going to send you alone." She stops her pacing, turning towards him.

"Why? It's not really your problem...I mean I appreciate you coming with me, but you really don't have to."

"I do. I want to. I want to be there for you and your grandmother."

Isana pauses before briskly walking to him, throwing her arms around his body, "thank you."

*

The moment they reach Ember Island, Isana is at her Nana's side. Sokka helps in any way he can think of, running for groceries, the doctor...anything to ease Isana's mind. He listens to her worries over her grandmother's failing health, trying to be a comforting presence for her. 

*

"Sokka…" It's been a few weeks since they had arrived on Ember Island. She comes up to him, looking worn, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Yes, of course," he holds her hand.

"My grandmother wants to talk to you. Do you have time to speak to her? She specifically asked to speak with you alone."

"She wants to talk to me?"

Isana smiles. Her eyes seem dull from exhaustion and grief, "Yes."

"I--" he's surprised that Nana wants to talk to him, "alone?"

"Uh--yes? Is that okay?"

"Yeah... that's fine." He rubs soothingly at her lower back.

"Okay, thank you."

**

He softly knocks on the door, "Miaka?"

"Come in." She looks so small in her bed. "Sokka."

"Hi Miaka," he pulls up a chair next to her bed.

"Did Isana tell you I wanted to speak with you?"

"Yes, she did."

"Good good," she pats his hand, "do you mind if I'm frank with you, Sokka?"

"Of course."

"I'm dying, Sokka. I'm all my Isana has in this world. And I want to know if you intend to marry my granddaughter."

He's taken aback by the question, but he's very confident in answering, "I do."

She smiles, "I'm glad. I couldn't have picked out a better young man for Isana. I know you'll take care of her."

He looks into the woman's blue eyes that resemble her granddaughter's. She just wants to be sure Isana will have someone in this world that'll be there for her when she's gone herself. Not that he had to necessarily look after Isana. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but he would support her every way he could for the remainder of his days. 

"I will. I will always take care of Isana, Miaka. Always."

"I'm glad to hear that. Isana is lucky to have found you."

Sokka takes the old woman's hand, "I'm lucky I found her. She's my entire life."

"I'm sorry I won't get to be there for your lives together." Miaka pats his hand, "I know you two will build a happy life together."

*

"What did she say?" Isana asks as they get ready for bed.

"Nothing important. She just wanted to visit." He feels weird lying to her, but Miaka was picking up something he had been thinking about recently. He's nearly twenty. He's ready to settle down with Isana. After what feels like an entire lifetime of war and struggle, he was eager to settle down with the woman he loves. The last two years of living with Isana had only been a glimpse into what their lives would be like if they were married. He was confident that making her his wife was the next logical step in their relationship. He knew their future was going to be beautiful.

*

Miaka passed away in her sleep during the next few weeks they were on Ember Island. Sokka was there to hold his grieving love. The house felt empty without Miaka's presence. She was the light of the home. It felt like the house had lost its soul. 

They laid Miaka to rest next to her husband. 

"It's what she wanted," Isana said as they stood over the graves. She leaned into Sokka's embrace, wiping her tears with her hand occasionally, "I'm happy they're together now."

"I am too," he gives her side a comforting squeeze.

"Grandfather used to say they were past-life soulmates and that on paper, it shouldn't work. Maybe they were born in the same Nation in one life and separated in this one. Only to find each other by circumstance. And Nana would roll her eyes," she laughs, wiping her eyes again, "and say that the circumstances were far from good ones. She hated talking about the raids, but secretly she'd tell me that she wouldn't have found grandfather without the Fire Nation's horrible plans. I used to get so mad at her for thinking like that. Wouldn't it be better to be with your family and your people? But I guess I didn't understand love then." She looks up at him, her teary eyelashes framing her blue eyes.

** *A couple months later...* **

"Sokka was up all night working on a…" Katara makes a face "betrothal necklace."

Toph and Aang' ooo' at him, batting their eyelashes in a faux lovesick puppy way.

"Ha-ha. Real mature guys. So what If I was?" Sokka pulls the betrothal necklace out of his pocket.

"They grow up so fast," Aang says to Katara.

"I don't understand why you two are teasing me about."

"You're going to ask Isana to marry you." Sokka's face blazes under the words. "Are you sure you're ready to get married if you can't even hear the words without blushing?" Katara teases.

"Of course, I'm ready!" Sokka frowns, looking at the necklace, "I'm twenty! Lots of people are married by twenty!"

"Do you love her?"

Sokka's face heats up again, "yesofcourseiloveher!"

Katara gets up from her seat, "I can't believe you're getting married before me." He sees Aang's eyes widen.

"If she accepts…"

"Of course she'll accept! You've been together for years now! When are you going to ask her?"

Sokka rubs the back of his neck, "The plan is tonight… if everything works out."

*

Of course,  _ Nothing _ works out. The reservations are somehow lost, the food is late… and by the time they leave the restaurant, it's already dark. So much for recreating their first romantic moment together…

"Look at this fountain I found a few days ago. I swear this city has so many amazing areas we haven't explored." She pulls him behind a building and down a staircase to a large fountain that glows blue.

"Oh wow…" he feels the necklace in his pocket.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she touches the water lightly before turning back towards him, "Katara was talking today about your home, and I want to hear some of your stories."

"Uh…" he wonders for a second if they would have time to go there soon so she could meet Gran-Gran and Pakku… "Well, it was pretty small the last time I was there, and when I was growing up... But Gran-Gran's sent messages about Pakku and dad rebuilding some of the larger buildings. It's basically just igloos and bigger communal buildings."

"Do you think we could go someday? I'd like to experience where my grandmother was born."

His heart lights up. Isana does want to see his home. She could meet his family. Maybe she'd agree to get married there? "Yes, of course. Whenever! I mean--Maybe soon?"

"Yes! I'd like that. The whole city has been coming together so nicely these last few years. We all deserve a break!" She wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling back, she quickly presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah… I also… have a question that sort of relates to us going to the Southern Water Tribe to visit…?"

"Yeah?" she tilts her head, interested in what he has to say.

Sokka fishes around in his pocket, pulling out the necklace, "Do you know what this is?"

"It looks sort of like Katara's necklace?" she says, looking at the blue ribbon.

"Yeah, it's like Katara's. I wanted to ask you a question relating to the necklace."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uh--Willyoumarryme?"

She blinks at him, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that?"

Sokka sighs, trying to calm his nerves, "This necklace is a betrothal necklace."

Her eyes widened. She glances down at the necklace in his hand and back up to his face, "a betrothal necklace?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you would marry me." He laughs nervously.

A moment of silence comes over them as she looks at him in shock, "I--"

"Oh god this was stupid--"

"Wait!" she frowns at him, "what do you mean it was stupid?"

"You clearly think it's too soon--"

"Sokka, Let me speak. You don't even know what I was going to say!" She relaxes her expression, "I was going to say, I will marry you, Sokka."

It's now his turn to look shocked, "You will?"

She smiles at him, "yes, of course, I will! Did you think I'd say no?"

"Maybe…"

She rolls her eyes, "c' mere." Kissing her never got old. She eventually pulls away.

"Can I see the necklace?" He hands it to her. "Oh, wow. Did you make this yourself?" 

He scoffs, "Of course I made it myself."

She squints at him, fake annoyed, "I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that?"

Sokka grins, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone… I can show you all around..." _ and show you off _ , "you're going to love it."

Isana smiles, reaching up to caress his cheek, she pulls him down to kiss her. Mid-kiss, he's struck with another thought. He pulls back, exclaiming, "AND you can meet dad and gran-gran. Oh, and Pakku! He's Gran-Gran's new husband and Katara's old master," they begin to walk out of the little cave, "and uh--I have one more question for you, Isana."

"Yeah?"

"I wondered if you'd want to get married when we get to the Southern Water Tribe. I just thought since my family is all there…"

"Of course!" she pulls him into her embrace, "I would love to be married in your home, Sokka."

*

"You're engaged!" Katara shouts when she spots the blue necklace around Isana's throat. She hugs Isana tightly, "I have a sister!  _ Finally _ ."

Isana grins, hugging his sister back, affectionately, "you had me despite the outcome of Sokka's proposal."

Sokka rolls his eyes as Katara says, "but now we'll be family for real."

"Anyways…" Sokka tries to divert the conversation, "We were thinking of taking a trip to the Southern Water Tribe."

"What for?" Aang asks to come towards them, "Oh, and congratulations, you two."

"We want to get married there. Well, Sokka suggested it, and I really want to see where my grandmother is from. I don't have any family here anyways. It makes the most sense to marry at the South Pole."

"Gran Gran's going to be so happy!" Katara throws her arms around him next.

"And we can see dad. It'll be great. I hope you all will go. You too, Toph. I know you don't like to be without solid ground, but It would mean a lot to us."

Toph blows a strand of hair out of her eyes, "fine. But only for a few days. I can't be  _ completely  _ blind for that long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @FanficitionSavant & @AvatarTheLastAirbenderr are my Tumblr accounts!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LIKES<3  
> Likes and comments are so appreciated!


End file.
